Superwoman (Xeno Fighter 451)
Superwoman (A.K.A "Lois Lane") is a former human turned Kryptonian and on of the most ambitious reporters of the Daily Planet. She is the wife of her co-worker Clark Kent. 'Origins' Being born in Wiesbaden, Germany, Lois is the oldest daughter of US Army General Sam Lane and his wife Ella. Being an army brat, Lois and her younger sister Lucy ended up having to move around a lot and growing up made them feel as though they were actually in the military. She and her sister were treated like they were apart of a unit due to the fact that their father wanted sons and instead bore two daughters. When she was near Metropolis by the age of 15, Lois approached Perry White about a job and lied about her age being 19. Lucy however told Perry that Lois was actually 15. After overhearing whoever got the scoop on Lex Luthor would get on Perry's good side, Lois would decide to investigate the impossible. After sneaking out of her house, Lois snuck into Luthor's tower and swiped some files. She was then caught by Luthor himself who gave her a paddling and sent her on her way. Perry was so impressed that he agreed to hire Lois. Lois would then rise as one of the best investigative reporters for the Daily Planet and won a coveted Pulitzer Prize before her biggest story yet, the day she met Superman. ''Space Shuttle: Constitution'' Lois was invited onboard the space shuttle Constitution where it was supposed to land at Metropolis Airport. The experimental craft started the crash, however what she wasn't prepared for was the appearance of a mysterious young man whom she cornered, however he managed to escape. That young man just so happened to be a young Clark Kent who didn't fashion a costume at the time and Lois decided to byline her scoop with the name: Superman. Superman After many failed attempts to track down Superman, Lois decided to fake an accident and almost plunged into the water, however before any harm could befall her, Superman flew right in on cue. Even after trying to file the story, Lois realized that she was beaten to it by a new reporter named Clark Kent. Every time she tried getting the scoop, Clark seemed to beat her to it which she didn't mind and eventually, both became good friends as well as started dating each other. This eventually led to Clark revealing his identity to Lois and explaining to him that he was Superman all along. He also asked her to marry him and at first said no. Eventually after investigating current CEO of Lexcorp Contessa Portenza, Lois returned to Metropolis and accepted Clark's wedding proposal. They eventually both married and leased an apartment as a wedding present from Bruce Wayne. Lucy's present to the newlyweds was a ticket to Hawaii where they spent their honeymoon, however Lois had to save her husband from a band of terrorists single handedly due to the fact that Clark was powerless. Prior to the wedding, the Almeracian queen Maxima came to offer Clark a chance to once again become her mate. Realizing that he had none of his powers, she flew off in disguist. Eventually after regaining his powers, Maxima returned and offered again, however was turned down again once more due to the fact that Clark was already married. Clark eventually drove her to leave. 'Superwoman' 24 Hours Believing that he was going to die soon, Superman had developed a serum that gave Lois a Kryptonian's powers and abilities for 24 hours due to the fact that it was her birthday. She knew what it felt like to be a Kryptonian because of the man she loves. 24/7 After a year, Lois remained human and wished that she could become Superwoman once more. Her husband couldn't risk making her that once again with the use of the serum because he didn't know what would happen a second time around. Eventually though, the Justice League's new member known as Hybrid had developed the Physiology Manipulation Modulator, which would grant Lois a Kryptonian Physiology. Offering it to her for free, Hybrid and Clark met with her to discuss the details. He explained to Lois that she would have the same physiology as her husband permanently, but could be reversed at anytime and the weaknesses of the Kryptonian were to be avoided. After discussing about the offer, she said to them that she would consider it, however she had to swear an oath of secrecy in order to avoid others hearing about such a technology even existing. After about a week, Lois arrived at Bromley Industries where she met up with Hunter and explained that she had considered the circumstances and accepted his offer. Hunter and Clark were present during the procedure and when Hunter hit the trigger, Lois once again regained the powers of the average Kryptonian and donned a new super suit based on her husband's. Category:Kryptonians Category:Former Humans Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters